parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red (Angry Birds)
Red is a red bird from Angry Birds. He played AJ in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He played Francis in A Toon's Life (Justin Quintanilla), A Character's Life, and A Robot's Life He Played Peter in Charlie Brown Christmas (Arthur Christmas) He played Mr. Lunt in HeroTales He is a decorative gourd. He played Mad Hatter Robot in Futurama (DaveGrrrrrrruly) He played Batman (The Lego Movie) in The Toon Movie 2: The Second Part (The Hannah Schmidt 229 Show Style) He played Buzz Lightyear in Toon Story 4 (The Hannah Schmidt 229 Show Style) He played Link (The Legend of Zelda) in Super Smash Bros. Series (Charlie BrownandSci-Twi Rockz Style) He played Sportacus in lazytown (my style) he is A superhero He played Wolverine in Predaking Vs Red Bird (JimmyandFriends Version) Voice Actors: # Jason Sudeikis - English # Shinobu Sakagami - Japanese # Iftach Ofir - Hebrew # Christoph Maria Herbst - German # Omar Sy - European French # Tristan Harvey - Canadian French # Fredde Granberg - Swedish # Riku Nieminen - Finnish # Eddy Zoëy - Dutch # Stijn Cole - Flemish # Marcelo Adnet - Brazilian Portuguese # David Carreira - European Portuguese # Petr Rychlý - Czech # Jacek Bończyk - Polish # Märt Avandi - Estonian # Håvard Bakke - Norwegian # Vladimir Zelenskiy - Ukrainian # Aleksandr Tsekalo - Russian # Santiago Segura - Castilian Spanish # Adrián Uribe - Latin Spanish # Maccio Capatonda - Italian # Louis Cheung - Cantonese Chinese # KID Lin - Taiwanese Mandarin # Pongsatorn Jongwilas - Thai Portrayals: *In Angry Toons, Red is played by Anger *In Angry Characters, Red is played by Corey Riffin *In Angry Cartoons, Red is played by Blu *In Angry Heroes, Red is played by Larry the Cucumber *In Angry Nickelodeon Characters, Red is played by SpongeBob SquarePants *In Angry Animations, and Angry Cartoons, Red is played by Squidward Tentacles *In Angry Eli Wages, Red is played by E.B. * *He appeared in The Wolf Who Saved The Little Girl Gallery: Red Bird.png Red Bird (The Angry Birds Movie).png Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red in The Angry Birds Movie Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red in The Angry Birds Movie Red in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Red in The Angry Birds Movie 2 Red angry birds movie.jpg ABMovie Red Angry.png Red angry birds.png angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-103.jpg|Red Screaming x1 Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg|Red Screaming x2 Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10323.jpg Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-10287.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-757.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-893.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-894.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-909.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-1038.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-4012.jpg 1457947025231 227x159-1-.jpg Gym leaders jotho (chris1701 style).png angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-985.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-4076.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-8185.jpg angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-198.jpg FELICIECTORTeams.png Blu, Cody Maverick, Soren, Red and Mumble.png ABMOVIETRIO2.png Red chuck and bomb trio.png Red (Sonic Style).png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Birds Category:Angry Birds Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:2D Characters Doned In CGI Animation Category:CGI Animated By Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Rovio Characters Category:Adults Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Tough Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:Rovio Animation Characters Category:RealD Characters Category:Rated PG Characters Category:Taya Calder Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Red Characters Category:Sony Pictures Animation Characters Category:Comedians Category:Greedy Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Animals Category:Facepalm Characters Category:2016 Introductions Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Red and Silver Category:Vinnytovar Category:Red and Stella Category:Finnish Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters Category:Davidchannel